The True Story of Sarah and Jareth
by Pulviophile
Summary: This is a story that will take you through Sarah and Jareth's past, present and future. Sarah and Jareth have met each other before the events that happened in Labyrinth. Will they be able to have a future with a rocky past standing in the way. This is my first fanfiction, no disrespectful comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. _**

_Chapter One- Before the events in Labyrinth _

Before the events that happened in Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah had met before. Sarah was a three year old and one day she was being very unruly. Her mother made the mistake of saying a phrase she knew from one of her favorite books, The Labyrinth. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

Sarah's mother didn't realize what she had done until she was face to face with Jareth the goblin king. She knew what she had did. She looked at him in the eye with defiance and anger when he asked her, "Forget the child. Leave it here and I promise it will be taken care of."

She saw the look of surprise in his eyes when she said, "I'd rather die. I know what's said is said but I didn't mean it. Tell me how I can get her back."

Jareth looked into the determined mother's eyes, he didn't even know what the child looked like. Every time a child was wished away it was taken to his home. When he saw the determination and defiance on the mother's face he could tell that the child was normally well behaved. By seeing how much she was loved he had a rebellious thought. _Would it be so hard to just give the child back? _Pushing the thought back he told himself that what's said is said. There was nothing to do. He made an oath a long time ago, he couldn't let any child go without a fight. So he replied with a smooth voice, "You must run my Labyrinth, solve it and find your child in order to get it back." Before the woman could speak Jareth raised his hand, "There is a catch, and you must do it all in under thirteen hours."

His final statement was what brought fear to her eyes. Although the fear he saw was gone as quickly as it came. Then in reply to the statement she said, "Piece of cake, I accept your challenge."

With these words Jareth disappeared and the mother was transported to the front of the Labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Two- Before the events in Labyrinth_

The woman looked at the front of the Labyrinth. She didn't know where to start to look for the entrance. Every time she looked to the left or the right it looked the same. What she was staring at was a giant wall. Every now and then she would see moss but the patches where always the same length apart. Looking around she didn't see any turns. She wasn't even in the Labyrinth yet! With a defeated sigh she leaned against the wall and slid down it. When she reached the ground she put her head in her hands. Suddenly she heard a quiet voice near her ear. "What's wrong, child?"

The mother felt a small weight on her shoulder and looked up. When she did she saw a strange looking bird perched on her shoulder. It was small, about the size of her palm. It had the shape of an average sparrow but the body and wings were a vibrant green. Its stomach was a gray-blue color. It had a long tail that was about three times the length of its body. The tail feathers and under the wings were a white. The whole bird was beautiful but the beak was the strangest thing about it. The beak was very short, it was also white.

Feeling foolish for staring she asked, "Did you say something?"

The bird replied with, "What's wrong, child?" She thought she heard the answer from the bird but its mouth didn't move. The only indication that it did talk was the look in its eyes and the tilt of its head. When she looked at it, she had no doubt that the bird asked the question.

"I wished my child away. Jareth sent me here. Before he did he told me that I had to run the Labyrinth in order to get my daughter back. I have run a maze before and it would be a piece of cake if only I knew the way in! You wouldn't happen to know a way, would you?" The bird fluffed up with excitement, of course he knew the way!

"I do know the way but, I would like to know the name of my new friend."

She smiled and stood up, "My name is Linda. And yours is?" When she was at her full height the bird flew off her shoulder and hovered in front of her.

"My name is Archimedes." Then he turned and flew gracefully to a section of the wall. Lindahad to run because Archimedes flew much faster then she could walk. When she finally reached the bird he flew down and perched once more on her shoulder. "There is the entrance to the Labyrinth."

Linda looked around but she didn't see any doors. She looked everywhere but it was the same thing that she had been looking at this whole time. To her it looked like she was in front of a big wall. " I-I don't see anything, Archimedes."

With a chuckle the bird hovered in front of her. Then if flew backwards as though he was going to go through the wall. When she was about to ask him to stop he went right through and into the Labyrinth. With a sudden realization Linda saw that the Labyrinth entrance was a giant illusion. She walked through to Archimedes and let him sit on her shoulder.

Then he said, "Put your hand on the wall to the right and keep it there. Once you find an opening, turn right. Keep doing this until you have turned for the third time." Linda did as she was told. Soon they came to a small opening where they could rest for a while.

"Archimedes, how do you know your way around here so well?"

He sighed, the sound had an old and defeated feeling to it. "I am 200 years old. Here in Underground we age very slow. A mortal like yourself would be a pile of dust if you were my age. I didn't want this life but Jareth captured me in another realm. He kept me as a songbird for a while but felt ashamed that he had taken such a beautiful creature from its home. He let me free but what he didn't realize was that he had given me fae food. Now I can never leave this place. It has become my home and I know every twist and turn. Jareth will be angry at me for helping you but I am getting old and I don't care."

"Wow," she stood up and started walking to the next turn, "that is a very long time to live away from home."

Archimedes flew off her shoulder and to the left, "I know but I have long since forgotten where I have come from. This place isn't so bad once you get to know it."

Linda and Archimedes stopped talking once they reached a large clearing. In the middle of it was two trees. They were twisted around each other, the formation they were in left a large hole in the middle. The space, however, was filled with a large oak door. On the door there was two knobs, one of the left and one on the right.

The one on the left was a clear ball. Linda could see her face and Archimedes in it. The other knob was as black as night. In fact there were white lights that looked like stars. Both the knobs were like nothing Linda had ever seen before. They were both beautiful and scary all at once.

Archimedes flew around the right knob and then the left. Linda could tell that he was trying to answer the silent riddle they were trying to tell. Then he flew to her shoulder again and asked, "When your child was taken what time of day was it?"

Linda thought for a minute and said, "I was daytime. The skies were clear." Archimedes then chuckled and landed on the clear, crystal knob. Linda walked over and turned the knob.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes.**_

_Chapter Three- Before the events in Labyrinth_

After the young mother accepted the challenge Jareth left to go back to the castle, his home. This was the place that she had to find. He couldn't possibly understand the determination in her eyes. She wished the child away. There must have been a good reason for her to wish her away. Even though he hadn't seen the child he knew that there was something different about it. Jareth shook his head and entered the castle.

When he entered he was surrounded by his goblin servants.

"Sir, there is a girl child in the receiving chamber!"

"I have never seen one so old!"

"Sir, what do we do? She is too young to be turned into a goblin!"

"We can't take her away from the mother or father!"

"STOP!" Jareth yelled, "Let me see the child for myself. Then we will decide what to do with her."

Jareth pushed his way through the crowd of goblins and walked through his castle. The castle was built by magic and there wasn't a force in the world that could break it. The walls even had a violet glow that screamed magic.

Jareth turned the corner and saw that the door to the receiving room was closed. _There must have been a reason for the goblins to shut the door. They know what could happen if they disobey me! _Jareth turned the knob and walked through the door. When he walked through he turned and shut the door. That way the goblin crowd wouldn't scare the child.

When he turned around he was caught. He was caught in the hazel gaze of a three year old girl. He had never felt this way before. There was something different about this child. He felt a certain impulse to protect the child. While Jareth was staring at the child he had a sudden realization, he had fallen in love with the young girl. Now, he felt a fatherly protection to the girl but he knew that as she grew the love would only grow deeper.

There was nothing to do now, even before he saw her, their destinies were tied together. He had a strange feeling about this child, when she was wished away. He had felt the connection when he was talking to the mother. Somehow he knew that this was going to happen. Now that he had fallen in love he couldn't fall again. He was hers. He sighed and picked the girl up and rested her on his hip. "What's your name, young lady?"

"Sarah", the young girl said in a small voice. "Who are you? Where's my mama?" He didn't realize that the girl would ask such questions.

"Your mother is away, she left you with me so we could have some fun. And my name is Jareth." Jareth threw her lightly in the air. Sarah screamed with joy and landed safely into Jareth's arms.

"Again! Again!" Sarah begged once Jareth had caught her. He laughed and started to sing. He knew that his voice calmed children and the goblins loved to join him.

Soon all the goblins that worked in the castle were in the receiving room, singing and dancing. While singing Jareth threw Sarah into the air and danced with her. This continued while Linda was trying to find her way through the Labyrinth.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Four- Before the events in Labyrinth_

_Linda thought for a minute and said, "I was daytime. The skies were clear." Archimedes then chuckled and landed on the clear, crystal knob. Linda walked over and turned the knob. _When she did she looked through and saw nothing. She looked at her shoulder at Archimedes but, he was gone. He had flown in front of her and was waiting. When Linda looked over at him he flew through the door.

"Archimedes!" Linda screamed. There was nothing she could do when she fell through the door. The fall was much longer then what she would have thought. Archimedes had flown up to her when she saw her fall. He tilted his head and asked, "Can you see the doors sticking out of the walls? Some are vertical and others are horizontal. We will keep falling until you open one."

Linda looked around and could barely make out the outlines of doors. Then she noticed a big white door. Linda reached out to grab it but missed it. "Shoot! I can't grab one of the doors, they're moving too fast for me to catch. With these words Archimedes grabbed her shirt with his arms and directed her to the next upcoming door. Linda grabbed the horizontal door and lifted herself into a standing position.

Then she turned the knob which led to another part of the Labyrinth. When Linda and Archimedes fell into the door, they landed on a hard surface. When Linda stood up Archimedes landed on his normal spot. When he was there they both looked around. They were on a large tower. Both could see the whole Labyrinth and everything that Jareth ruled. By looking around they could see how far they had to go.

They were deciding what paths they needed to take and what ones they needed to avoid. Sarah decided that the man with the bird on his head was a place to go. Archimedes disagreed and stated, "He is a loose cannon. Half the time he is right, the other half of the time he is wrong. There is too big of a risk and his help isn't needed. The only thing I am worried about is why Jareth hasn't interfered.

Linda looked distressed when she heard this fact. Then as if he could hear their conversation, Jareth appeared. "Well, hello, hello. Isn't it nice to see that you have made some friends. Although I'm afraid to tell you that this is the last hour you have to run my Labyrinth."

"What! It can't be! Archimedes and I have been doing great. Sarah can't stay here with you!" Jareth clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk, that isn't a good way to treat me. I could turn time back and leave you with only three minutes or a second. I can be cruel."

"Can be?! You have taken my daughter, dropped me in front of the Labyrinth and mocked me every time you talk to me. There isn't a doubt in my mind about how cruel you can be. I will finish this Labyrinth and I will win my daughter back!" Linda was almost spitting in Jareth's face.

She knew that she was taking a big risk by threatening him but right now her emotions were getting the better of her. Jareth had a short temper and Linda knew that angering him was a bad idea. "I am sorry. My emotions are getting the better of me. I know that getting on your bad side would not benefit me."

Jareth smirked, he knew that she was afraid of losing her daughter. That would either get her into more trouble or it would help her. Realizing this Jareth disappeared to check on Sarah, he didn't want to leave her alone with the goblins.

Linda now let her calm expression fade, she knew that even with Archimedes help they would not make it there in time. Slowly she sank to the ground in defeat. "Oh, Archimedes! What are we going to do? There is no way we can make it to the castle in only an hour." She looked at the large expanse of Labyrinth.

"Linda, don't panic. I still know a way that we can get to the castle. I wasn't planning on doing something this noticeable. Jareth with surely kill me for this." With these last words Archimedes spread his wings. An unearthly glow started to surround him. When the glow was completely surrounding him his whole body started to grow.

Linda couldn't believe her eyes, Archimedes had grown so much that she could easily climb on his back. When she thought of this she realized his intentions. Linda was giddy with happiness when she realized that they might still have a chance. She climbed on his back and Archimedes started to fly.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Five- Before the events in Labyrinth_

_Realizing this Jareth disappeared to check on Sarah, he didn't want to leave her alone with the goblins. _Jareth appeared at the front of his castle. He was too busy to notice the giant bird coming to the castle from the air.

He walked through the giant doors that led to his home. He heard laughing and cooing coming from his den. Curious he walked to his personal den. This was where he left Sarah, alone, as far as he could remember.

Once he got to the door he opened it just a crack. What he saw nearly took his breath away. Sarah was sitting in the middle of the den, surrounded by goblins. In fact every goblin in the castle was in his den. They wanted to be close to Sarah, to get to know her. Jareth had the sudden realization that they believed Sarah to be the new heir.

The goblins flocked around her and the thing that surprised Jareth the most was the fact that she was completely content. Sarah acted like she wanted to be in the middle of his subjects and nowhere else. He chuckled when he walked in, the goblins looked frightened.

"Sir! We- we were just talking with the girl."

"Yes, she's lovely."

"Why would a mother wish away a child like this?"

"Which family gets her when the mother gives up?" This final comment caused an uproar. Every goblin in the room was willing to take care of her when the mother lost. Jareth was getting more and more annoyed with every, "I will take her"

To stop the noise he yelled, "Quiet! No one is getting the child. Once the mother gives up on her, Sarah will become my heir." He looked down at Sarah, she was playing quietly with another goblin child. He felt the bond between the two of them grow stronger. He bent down and picked the young girl up.

Jareth was singing and dancing with the girl and the goblins when his captain of the guard burst through the door. He frantically screamed, "The mother is approaching the castle and she is on a large bird!"

"What?!" screamed Jareth, "Somebody stop her! Get her down from the sky! She cannot reach the castle!"

After Jareth's orders the whole castle was in a panic. Normally this during this time Jareth would hide the child but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. Whenever a goblin tried to tell him something during the panic he would dismiss them. There was nothing to say, the woman would win her child back and he would lose Sarah. He looked down at the child on his hip, she was staring at all the goblins running around. Sarah didn't seem to know that she was causing so much panic. It was her fault for every pain that Jareth was having.

He couldn't be mad at his beloved Sarah so he set her down on the floor next to him. She stood up and walked to the window across the room. Normally Jareth would have been worried that the guardian would have seen the child from the window but he didn't care anymore. He was going to lose the one thing he cared about in a matter of minutes.

He sighed and called out to the little girl, "Sarah, come here please."

She slowly walked over to Jareth, afraid that she would be scolded like at home. "Yes? Did I do something bad?"

Jareth laughed lightly, "No, child, you did nothing wrong. I just want you to sit in my lap for a while."

He felt a fatherly protection again and he didn't want to let her out of his sight until the time came. Jareth sighed, what had he managed to get himself into? Here he was with a young girl and for the first time in his life he wasn't ready to let go. He knew that in the mortal world loving a child was a normality with fathers and mothers but not for strangers. Although if the girl was taken back to her home she would be able to grow into a woman.

He smiled when he thought of this. Yes he would let Sarah go home so she could grow into the beautiful woman he knew she would become.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Six- Before the events in Labyrinth_

_She climbed on his back and Archimedes started to fly_. Flying on the back of Archimedes was a strange feeling. Every time he flapped his wings Linda could feel the power in his muscles. She thought that being so high up in the air would scare her but instead it was very pleasant. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and the softness of the feathers in her hands.

She laughed when he made a large dive in the air. It was almost as if he knew that she was enjoying the moment. Then the sight of a large castle sobered them both. They remembered the reason why they were flying in the first place. Archimedes flew faster and lower than before. Time was of essence and they had very little of it.

When they were closer to the castle they heard the first warning bells. Archimedes flew even lower, his wings were almost touching the ground. He knew that arrows would be shot, he didn't want himself or Linda hurt. They had so little time and so far to go. Then suddenly the doors to the goblin city appeared. Archimedes stopped before hitting them.

When he stopped Archimedes leaned down so Linda could jump off. Archimedes went through the process of shrinking to his original size. He landed on her shoulder and whispered, "Be prepared, the goblin king and his subjects will be guarding the castle. Be prepared for anything."

Linda pushed open the doors to the city, she was scared and excited at the same time. She could see the castle. It was so close. She had fought for a long time, soon she would have her daughter back. Slowly she walked into the city but, when they were inside they saw no one. Archimedes shifted from foot to foot on Linda's shoulder. "I don't like the look of things around here. Normally Jareth has things locked down. Or there are goblins running around the city. It has never been this quiet." Linda walked farther into the city with Archimedes shifting nervously on her shoulder.

Linda and Archimedes were halfway through the city when suddenly every goblin jumped from every corner. There were goblins of every shape, size and color. Linda jumped, the sudden movement caused Archimedes to fly off of her shoulder.

"Linda! I will distract them," at this moment Archimedes started to grow. "Run! I will be okay! Go find your daughter!" After he finished talking Archimedes spread his wings and screeched into the air. This gave Linda a chance to get away. Once she did the goblins advanced upon Archimedes. She knew not to look back but she did anyways. They had Archimedes overwhelmed and it didn't take long for them to tie him up and drag him away. Linda turned and ran. She knew that Jareth would be waiting for her in the castle.

Linda ran into the large castle. What she didn't know was what had happened between Jareth and Sarah while she was gone.

_**Amaya Shinkuyoake and shyannada141 Thank You guys so much! Both of your comments made my day.**_

_**Amaya Shinkuyoake: I have already finished this fanfiction. I will, however, use your advice in my next fanfiction. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Seven- Before the events in Labyrinth_

_He smiled when he thought of this. Yes he would let Sarah go home so she could grow into the beautiful woman he knew she would become. _Sarah and Jareth had been dancing and singing. Jareth knew that Sarah's mother was coming soon so he put a sleeping spell on her. This way she would be safe from the sounds of the battle outside. If Sarah knew that her mother was coming she might cause a problem. She looked up and saw that a large bird was heading his way.

Jareth picked Sarah up and held her close. He looked closer at the bird and recognized him immediately, it was Archimedes. That bird was once a very loyal songbird to him. Jareth had released him in a moment of weakness. During the time he couldn't let himself keep such a wonderful bird prisoner. Now, he wished that he had kept him.

The bird was using a skill he didn't know about. He was almost the size of a large goblin house. Sarah's mother was on his back. They were heading straight for Jareth's castle, ready to take Sarah away from him. Jareth turned away from the window, he didn't want them to see the sleeping form in his arms.

Jareth looked down at the young girl. She was so innocent, so young. To keep her from her mother would break both of their hearts. He needed to find a way to make the mother work to get her back. He also needed to think of something to do with Archimedes. The bird and the mother have become good friends and he knew that Sarah would love him. Just as he was having this thought when a goblin knocked on the door.

"Sir, we have captured the bird but the mother got away." The goblin said behind the door. Jareth shook his head and opened the door with his magic.

"Is It really that hard to capture a scrawny human? Go and stall her while I think and bring the bird here!"

"Yes, my king, right away sir." The goblin bowed and then ran away. Not soon after he left the bird was brought to him. He glared down at the traitorous bird, then he sent the goblins away. The bird looked up at him and shrank down to his original size. He tilted his head and looked into Jareth's eyes. For the first time in his life Jareth was the first to look away.

The bird gasped when he saw this weakness. He then exclaimed, "You have bonded with the girl, haven't you?" Jareth couldn't help but look anywhere other than the bird's gaze. It chuckled when it saw him hesitate. "You do realize that she is a child, Jareth?" Daggers flew from his eyes when he looked from Sarah to Archimedes.

"Yes, I do. There was nothing I could do about it. I walked into the room and then….. I was lost. Help me!" his gaze softened, "I don't want to lose her but I don't want to take her away from the mother. I have made the mother run for her child but I don't want to give it up. I am torn between wanting to keep her and wanting to give her away." Archimedes looked at Jareth he could see the pain written on his face. He sighed the last thing he wanted to do was help Jareth.

"Here's what I think you should do, grab a goblin child around the same age and transform it to look like Sarah. That way the mother would have to guess which one is her daughter. Now I have one final question, did you really fall in love with this young girl?"

Jareth looked defeated he replied with a, "Yes I am hers, heart and soul. I am fae and we cannot fall in love with another after we have fallen."

The bird chuckled and said, "Then I wish you luck because if she breaks your heart you will have to live with it forever." Then with a flap of his wings, Archimedes flew out the window. Jareth was glad that they had come to an agreement about what to do with Sarah.

Once he was alone, Jareth looked down at Sarah. He knew that their future was uncertain and that he would have to wait a while before they could truly be together but he couldn't help it. He brought her up to his forehead and put his to hers. Slowly he chanted a spell that would allow him to see her future. What he saw was short and yet it gave him hope.

_Sarah was in his castle, a young woman. It had been a long time. Certain events had happened that Jareth couldn't see. She was in her mid-twenties, about the same age when he stopped aging. She was staring out the window looking out to his beloved Labyrinth._

_Her form took his breath away because she was wearing a dress that showed her whole back. The dress stopped just short of her behind. The color was a deep forest green and covered with small diamonds that caught the light. _

_In this vision Sarah turned around and Jareth could see her womanly features. She had kind hazel eyes and a plush mouth. Her lips were turned into a smile when she caught him smiling. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Soon both Jareth and Sarah were staring out onto the Labyrinth, both in each other's arms. _

Once the small vision was over Jareth slowly pulled away from her. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. He didn't want to wait until she was older. Slowly he came to realize that the wait would be worth it.

Jareth raised Sarah towards him, as gentle as he could, he pressed his lips to her forehead. He knew what he was doing was a bad idea but, nothing could stop him. Jareth had bonded Sarah to him. There was nothing that either of them could do. The mother would take Sarah away but she would be back. The bond he had just sealed would make sure that she would. He smiled and set her down on a soft blanket for her to sleep peacefully. Now he had to bring himself to let her go.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Eight- Before the events in Labyrinth_

_Linda ran into the large castle. What she didn't know was what had happened between Jareth and Sarah while she was gone. _She ran to the large double doors that were the entrance to the castle. She looked behind her one last time, Archimedes was gone. She had no time to grieve, her child was in danger.

She pushed the doors open and came face to face with the Goblin King. She ran up to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well? She asked, "Where's my friend and daughter?"

"Friend?" Jareth tilted his head, "What friend? You are alone, as far as I know you came alone."

"No, I came with a bird. His name was Archimedes." She looked down in sadness. She knew that there was a possibility that the bird was killed but she couldn't help but ask.

Jareth laughed, "Oh yes, I remember now! You came on a large bird. Is it a possibility that he could shirk back to a smaller size?" Jareth smiled at the surprise on her face, she thought that Archimedes was dead!

"I want him and my daughter back! Release him from this world. Let him live the rest of his life in the mortal world! My daughter can't stay here, she doesn't need to be one of your goblins. She needs a mother that will care for here and love her. Tell me what I would have to do to get them back to my home."

Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will give you your daughter back. You have bested me at my own game. The first ever I must admit. But I do have one condition…" Linda glared at Jareth and said,

"What? Do I have to run the Labyrinth again for the bird? It was a piece of cake, I can do it again."

"No," he said sternly, "I have set up a new trial for you. Although making you run again is very tempting, I will not make you run again. I have transformed one of my goblins, I have made it look like your daughter Sarah."

"But-", Linda interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt, here is your challenge. I will bring in two figures that look like Sarah. You must chose the one that you think is Sarah. If you guess correctly then you can bring Archimedes with you to the mortal world."

Linda gave Jareth a confused look, "I'm sorry but there's a flaw in your plan, Archimedes ate fae food. He can't leave The Underground."

"Yes he did eat fae food. The only thing that was keeping him here was a spell I put on the food I gave him. If he were human then the food would have kept him here. The food only effects those that are related to the fae. I have told him of my trickery and I have realized his spell. Once he goes with you he will be tied to your life force. If you die then he will die a short time later. I am only doing this because I can see that you two have formed a strong bond."

Linda pondered the risk of losing him. The second she thought of not being able to choose her daughter she almost laughed out loud. _There is no way that I will chose the goblin, I know my daughter. _She looked Jareth in the eye, "I accept but, I have one question before we start."

"Okay" Worry came to Jareth's eyes.

"Will she be asleep?" Linda knew her child no matter what but, when she was little Linda watched her daughter while she slept. Linda knew that no matter what Jareth could not replicate the rhythm in which Sarah slept.

"More than likely." Jareth replied in a cool voice. "Are you ready? The challenge will start as soon as they enter the room."

Linda looked Jareth in the eyes. There was no trickery, it was a simple challenge. If this was true then why did she have a feeling that Jareth wasn't telling her everything? "I'm ready." She looked away as soon as she saw the two girls appear in the middle of the room. She leaned down between the two girls.

Linda look at each girl with amazement. Both of them looked exactly the same, down to the last freckle. She touched each cheek with extreme care. She didn't want to wake either one of them. Slowly put her hand on the girl on the left side of her. She had a regular breath, slow and steady. There was nothing unusual about it.

She rested her hand on the girl on the right. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth in long puffs. It was almost as if she were sighing in her sleep. The entire breathing pattern reminded her of innocence. It reminded her of her daughter.

She looked up at Jareth with tears in her eyes, "This one, this is my child." Slowly she picked up the girl on the right. When she stood to her full height Jareth flicked his wrist. As soon as he had the remaining girl on the floor turned into a sleeping goblin. She was very young. Maybe the age as Sarah. Linda had the thought that she might have been mortal. She could have even been Sarah if she hadn't beaten Jareth.

She looked at him again and briefly saw him staring at Sarah. There was an expression in his eyes that Linda couldn't decipher. It was gone before she could figure out what it was. Jareth gave Linda a sad smile. "You have won. You get your child and Archimedes back. Both can return home with you. I have one final question for you."

"And what is that?"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Linda. Why should you care?"

"You were the first to win my Labyrinth." He smirked, that was the last thing Linda saw of Jareth.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Nine- Before the events in Labyrinth_

She could still see that annoying yet charming smirk. She look around and realized that she was in her home. Then she heard her husband yell, "Linda! Where have you been? It has been three hours and you forgot to tell me where you were going." He walked down stairs and saw Linda holding Sarah tightly in her arms.

"Where were you?" Her husband, Robert asked again. He saw her dreamy expression and was suddenly confused.

"I was out and I thought that Sarah would like to come with. She had so much fun that she fell asleep."

Robert looked at her wife and knew that she was lying to him. He decided that it was something very personal to Linda and he let it slide. Linda and Robert walked upstairs, Linda still had Sarah in her arms.

Once they reached her room they were greeted by many toys and books. There were all sorts of imaginative things. A red mythical creature. Books of every source, one shelf was being held together by a bookend with a goblin like figure on it. There was a dog looking creature dressed like he was in the middle ages. A giant stuffed toy that had a kind face.

Linda looked over at the vanity that held a figurine, it looked a lot like a familiar man. She almost laughed when she realized that Jareth had been in Sarah's room from the start. Next to it was a princess dancing in a gazebo. That was the music box that Linda had given Sarah on her third birthday.

She laid Sarah down on her bed. When she leaned down something fell out of her pocket. Robert bent down and picked it up. "The Labyrinth? I didn't realize that you loved this book so much that you carried it around." Linda took it gently from his hands and set it down on Sarah's vanity.

"Let's give it to Sarah, I think she will love it as much as I do." They walked out of the room and shut the door. Linda shut it slowly as if she was making sure she wouldn't be taken from her bed again. Robert put his hand on his wife's shoulder when he saw her worry.

"Are you okay?" Linda thought for a moment. She couldn't possibly tell Robert of their adventures. He would call her crazy. Then she remembered that Archimedes must be waiting for her somewhere.

So she said, "Yes, I need to go to the pet store."

"The pet store? For what reason dear?"

"I think that it is time that we get a new member to our family don't you? Sarah would love to have a pet! I'm sure of it."

Linda left that night and bought a bird. It was the most beautiful thing Robert had ever seen. With beautiful colors and a voice to match it. That night at midnight the bird sang a soft song. It sounded like a sad story with a happy ending. It sounded like finally being home. Everyone in the house slept soundly that night.

_Chapter Nine- Before the events in Labyrinth_

She could still see that annoying yet charming smirk. She look around and realized that she was in her home. Then she heard her husband yell, "Linda! Where have you been? It has been three hours and you forgot to tell me where you were going." He walked down stairs and saw Linda holding Sarah tightly in her arms.

"Where were you?" Her husband, Robert asked again. He saw her dreamy expression and was suddenly confused.

"I was out and I thought that Sarah would like to come with. She had so much fun that she fell asleep."

Robert looked at her wife and knew that she was lying to him. He decided that it was something very personal to Linda and he let it slide. Linda and Robert walked upstairs, Linda still had Sarah in her arms.

Once they reached her room they were greeted by many toys and books. There were all sorts of imaginative things. A red mythical creature. Books of every source, one shelf was being held together by a bookend with a goblin like figure on it. There was a dog looking creature dressed like he was in the middle ages. A giant stuffed toy that had a kind face.

Linda looked over at the vanity that held a figurine, it looked a lot like a familiar man. She almost laughed when she realized that Jareth had been in Sarah's room from the start. Next to it was a princess dancing in a gazebo. That was the music box that Linda had given Sarah on her third birthday.

She laid Sarah down on her bed. When she leaned down something fell out of her pocket. Robert bent down and picked it up. "The Labyrinth? I didn't realize that you loved this book so much that you carried it around." Linda took it gently from his hands and set it down on Sarah's vanity.

"Let's give it to Sarah, I think she will love it as much as I do." They walked out of the room and shut the door. Linda shut it slowly as if she was making sure she wouldn't be taken from her bed again. Robert put his hand on his wife's shoulder when he saw her worry.

"Are you okay?" Linda thought for a moment. She couldn't possibly tell Robert of their adventures. He would call her crazy. Then she remembered that Archimedes must be waiting for her somewhere.

So she said, "Yes, I need to go to the pet store."

"The pet store? For what reason dear?"

"I think that it is time that we get a new member to our family don't you? Sarah would love to have a pet! I'm sure of it."

Linda left that night and bought a bird. It was the most beautiful thing Robert had ever seen. With beautiful colors and a voice to match it. That night at midnight the bird sang a soft song. It sounded like a sad story with a happy ending. It sounded like finally being home. Everyone in the house slept soundly that night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes.**_

**Author's Note: The next few chapters will be set during the movie. There will only be a few changes and a few clarifications about what was going through Sarah's and Jareth's minds. **

Chapter Ten- During the Events of Labyrinth

Sarah was playing in the park when that fateful day started. She was acting out the events of her favorite book, The Labyrinth. She had been given the book when she was three. Her mother had given it to her the day she bought Archimedes, the bird that was with her throughout her childhood.

She remembered that the bird sang at every hour. It was a strange bird. Her mother would have full conversations with it. Her father used to think that she was crazy but gave up because it would make her so happy.

Sarah was eight when he mother became ill. Her mother had contracted a rare disease. The doctors didn't know what it was. One day she was fine and the next she confined to her bed. When the disease was first staring that was a normal week in the Williams household. One day Linda would be fine and the next she would be very, very sick. Then the disease started to spread farther into her body and Linda couldn't get out of bed.

Soon she was completely bedridden, she was given a full time nurse. Sarah and Robert would visit Linda every day and talk with her. It had been eleven months since Linda had first received the disease. While Linda was sick she was visited by another man. Jareth would watch her through one of his crystal balls.

Every day he would watch her. Even though she had defeated him at his own game and took his true love he still liked the woman. It saddened him to know that Sarah would have to live without a mother for the rest of her childhood. He knew that Linda had picked up the disease from the Labyrinth. There are many things that could harm a mortal in there. Jareth hadn't planned on her receiving the sickness.

Jareth also saw that the spell he had put on Archimedes was taking effect. As Linda was getting sicker so was he. Sarah and Robert thought that if Linda passed they would still have her beloved bird. The two watched as their wife and mother got sicker so did the bird.

They took him to the vet and hoped that they could help him. No matter what the doctors did they couldn't figure out what was happening to him. Just like Linda. Jareth watched Sarah and Robert become more and more depressed. They knew deep down that they were going to lose two loved ones. Every day Jareth would use another crystal ball on the Williams. After a few months of watching them there was crystals littering the floor. Goblins would try to talk to him and wishes were made every day. No one could bring Jareth out of his mood.

His personal maid would bring him food and water and he had an elf like fae work with the wishers. No one won after Linda because Jareth wouldn't let them. He allowed each child a new family and he never held another. He missed the girl that stole his heart and her mother who faced him against all odds. He sighed and dropped another crystal ball.

Sarah and Robert watched helplessly as two loved ones passed. It had been a year since they had gotten sick. They buried Archimedes in the back yard under their willow tree. They put Linda in the family grave yard, she was with her loved ones now. Robert and Sarah were on their own now. Sarah's friends became more and more distant towards her. Robert quit his job with the newspaper and instead worked at a bank.

Sarah found comfort in her father and in her book, The Labyrinth. As she grew so did her love for books. Her father thought that her imagination came from her mother. Sarah would read about a book a day. Although she read The Labyrinth the most. She would read it to bed and at school. Soon the book started to look worn and faded but neither Robert or Sarah really minded. Sometimes they would read the book together.

Then when Sarah was thirteen Robert remarried. He married a woman named Karen. Sarah and Karen didn't see eye to eye. Both would argue with each other and sometimes bring Robert into it. When Karen came into the family Sarah became more and more distant with her family. She would trap herself in her room or go to the park with the family dog named Merlin.

Her father didn't understand the rift that was forming between him and his daughter. She became more resentful when she was fourteen. This was the time that Karen had a baby boy named Toby. Toby would keep everyone up at night and Sarah was jealous of the attention he was getting. When Toby was nine months old Sarah was given the job to watch him every weekend. It didn't take long for her to resent Robert and Karen for this.

She wanted to do her own things, she wanted to act out plays in the park or dress up in her room. When Toby entered the family she lost the chance to do these things when she wanted. She felt like she lost her freedom as a teenager. This feeling lasted until Sarah was fifteen and Toby was a year old. It was this fateful night that would change both of their lives forever.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes.**_

_**Author's Note: Most of the things in italics are direct quotes from the movie. **_

_Chapter Eleven- During the events of Labyrinth_

_It was this fateful night that would change both their lives forever. _Sarah was forced to watch Toby after she came home, late, from the park. She felt like she was being punished for her mistake. She had to watch Toby again, while her parents left for the night. She was so angry at her parents.

Her father knocked on the door. _"Sarah, can I talk to you?" _

Her father didn't understand that she wanted privacy. The door was shut for a reason.

_"__We've fed Toby and put him to bed, we'll be back around midnight."_

Her parents then left. She noticed that Toby or her parents stole one of her beloved toys. She ran out of her room and slammed the door. Toby started to cry very loudly. Sarah ran into the room and saw the toy on the bed.

_"__I hate you! Someone take me away from this awful place! What do you want you want a story?" _She flopped on the bed and started to tell Toby a story. She was telling him the beginning of The Labyrinth. She kept on talking through Toby's sobs. Finally she had had enough of his crying.

"Toby! Toby, stop it!" He kept on crying no matter what she did. Eventually she set him down in his crib and walked to the entrance of the room. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."

Sarah didn't know that those words had true power to them. She was just saying them because she wanted him to behave. Suddenly there wasn't any noise coming from Toby. It was as if he had disappeared.

She walked back into the room and looked around. There was movement in the bed. "Toby?" Slowly she lifted the blanket and Toby was gone. She could hear the pitter patter of many feet and there was a large barn owl tapping on the window. Then the window opened with a loud bang.

In the place of the owl was a man, Sarah somehow knew that he was the goblin king. He had just taken her baby brother. He was wearing an outfit that left nothing to the imagination. The only thing his outfit was composed of was black leather. His cape however was made of material and a deep purple. His hair was wild and everywhere. When he looked into Sarah's eyes he gave her a strange look.

Jareth had been watching Sarah grow. He had seen every birthday, every heartache, and every happiness. It's a possibility that he knew Sarah better than she did. He watched the devastation that she had been through when her mother died. He knew what Linda meant to Sarah. He watched her lose most of her friendships and he love for books and plays grow. He was very amused with her obsession with The Labyrinth. What she didn't know is that she was reading his soul. She had touched it and left her mark.

He couldn't help but stare at the woman she was becoming. There she was right before him. She had just wished her baby brother away. He could have laughed at the irony. Her mother had done the same to her. Of course she wouldn't remember but she must feel something towards him.

Sarah couldn't believe she was staring at the Goblin King himself. This should be impossible. She would have had broken in front of him if it wasn't for her missing brother. Along with the strange recognition she felt towards the man. He looked at him and begged, _"I want my brother back please, if it's all the same to you?"_

_"__What said is said" _His voice brought another wave of emotions. The one she felt the most was of familiarity. She had met this man before. The thing that was bothering her the most was the fact that she couldn't remember where.

_"__Please bring him back, please. Please." _She continued to beg but she knew that he wouldn't bring him back so easily.

_"__Sarah go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby." _

_"__I can't" _She looked him in the eyes desperate.

She had the same determination in her eyes but not as strong as her mother. She would run, yes that much was certain but would she be able to beat him. He brought out a crystal. She looked confused and asked, _"What is it?" _

_"__It's a crystal and if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams." _

She was testing his patience by being so stubborn. Why can't she just give up and leave the child. He will make her forget about him so she could be happy. He would do anything for her. Eventually Jareth and Sarah were in front of the Labyrinth. He told her the rules.

_"__You have thirteen hours and time is short." _He was close to her ear when he said this and made her jump. Jareth couldn't help feeling his heart beat faster. He was close enough he could smell her shampoo. He warned her once more and disappeared just like he did with her mother.

In a flash he was back to his home. She was just like her mother. From experience he knew that every creature in this realm will be naturally drawn to her. She will make much more friends than her mother. He manifested a crystal ball and checked on her. So far she had a dwarf and a worm helping her. _Damn! She was going to get through the Labyrinth faster than her mother did! _Jareth continued to watch.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes.**_

_Chapter Twelve- During Labyrinth_

_Jareth continued to watch. _The goblins were around when Jareth watched Sarah fall to the oubliette. She shouldn't have gotten this far. He told the goblins so. Why was she so stubborn? She had become friends with the little dwarf that he had working for him. She had given him a plastic bracelet and charmed the dwarf. He saw the gleam in Higgle's eyes. He would have to pay them a visit.

He was dressed as a beggar goblin when they stumbled upon him. It was positively annoying the way Hoghead noticed the disguise. It was even more annoying the way he was trying to protect Sarah. Of course the Goblin didn't know about his love for her he was still annoyed by him. He decided that a good threat would put him back in place.

_"__If I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench." _This made the dwarf beg for mercy. It didn't take long for Jareth to be annoyed by his groveling. So, he turned to Sarah and put his hand next to her head. If he wanted to he could kiss her now. Instead he asked, _"So, what do you think of my Labyrinth, Sarah?" _

She looked down in thought for a second and said to his face, _"It's a piece of cake!" _He was taken aback by her words. Her own mother had uttered those words when she was going through the Labyrinth. He didn't show his surprise instead he sent some harmless cleaners after the two. Jareth left to go his chambers. He disappeared and left Sarah and Higgle to run through the castle.

He needed to deepen their bond. He needed a way to make sure that after Sarah leaves the Labyrinth that she'll come back again. He needed a helper as well. The helper decision was easy, the dwarf. Yes he was helping Sarah but he would also listen to Jareth. He thought of Sarah's favorite food.

Peaches! Or course! He would disguise a spell as a peach. This way she would eat it and Jareth could look into her thoughts. He could enter her dreams and make sure that she would want to come back. It would take little magic considering he was already in love with her.

He brought out another ball. This time Sarah had become friends with a large creature. He looked big and scary to her at first but he had kind eyes. Jareth wasn't surprised. They had entered an area where Jareth could easily get rid of him. While Sarah's back was turned he dropped the beast down into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Although it pained Jareth to see Sarah scared he couldn't have her coming back to the castle. Jareth knew that a goblin family desperately needed a babe and Toby would be perfect. He wanted to turn him into a goblin. There was only one thing that was in his way, his beloved Sarah.

While Sarah was yelling for the creature he heard Higgle's name again. _Perfect, this would be the best time to have him give her the peach! _Jareth disappeared.

During the Labyrinth Sarah had one thing on her mind. Toby that was it. Now that Jareth had visited she had thoughts of him as well. _He is handsome and there's just something about him- Stop! Stop it Sarah! He has taken your brother and countless other babies. He's cruel! What if that was just the emotions on the surface? What if he was hiding something from her? _Sarah shook the battling thoughts from her head. Toby, she needed to focus on Toby right now.

Jareth sat on the rock behind the dwarf. When he turned around he jumped when he saw his king. Jareth had to suppress a laugh. He was so predictable. Hogbrain was talking about taking Sarah back to the beginning. The dwarf started to walk away when Jareth said, "_Wait! I have a much better idea." _He manifested a crystal with the illusion spell. _"Give her this." _ He threw it at the dwarf and threatened him one last time with the bog.

Soon Higgle ran away to give Sarah the peach. Jareth left and appeared back in his chambers. He watched Sarah through a ball and saw that she was surrounded by fireys. They were cause trouble but no real damage. He watched as the girl picked off each of their heads and threw them. Hoghead was there to save her. He laughed as Sarah kissed him. Then suddenly the spell kicked in and they both fell. Jareth stood up quickly. Now Sarah was in danger.

He put a ledge in reach of her hand. She grabbed ahold and Jareth released the breath he was holding. Then he groaned the dwarf made it. He continued to watch as Sarah found Ludo and made a new friend. A fox looking creature named Sir Didymus with his dog Ambrosius.

They were safe in a forest when Higgle brought out the peach. He gave it to Sarah and she took a bite. Hogwart ran away in shame. Jareth leaned out the windowsill that he was sitting on and let four of his crystals float out to Sarah and her friends.

The crystal on its way to her friends arrived the same time the ones for her did. Slowly she was pulled into the dream he had made for her. It was a masquerade just for her, his princess. She was dress so beautifully. He could barely stop himself from closing the few feet between them and kissing her. Jareth was known for making people fight for what they want.

He would appear in her vision and then disappear. He was having fun playing this cat and mouse game. Soon he would catch her or vice versa. Either way Jareth would have her in his arms in the end. He laughed with some guests when he saw her very close to him. He couldn't help it when her back was turned he grabbed her waist. Slowly he turned her around and started to dance with her.

They danced to the music in a slow circle. She was trapped in his eyes as he was in hers. There was nothing they could do. Both would have stayed there forever but the crowd started to get rowdy. Jareth knew that he couldn't hold on to her mind for much longer. He let her go and watched as she ran away and shattered the vision.

Jareth returned to his room. Sarah was no longer a problem he was under his mind control in The Land of the Forgotten. Once she wakes she will meet one of the "pack rats". It won't be long until she forgets Toby and gives up. Then Jareth would make everyone in the Aboveground forget about the baby and Sarah could go home. He went to his throne and held Toby for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes.**_

_Chapter Thirteen- During the Events of Labyrinth_

_He went to his throne and held Toby for a while. _Both sat there enjoying each other's company when suddenly a goblin came barging into his throne room.

_"__Your highness! Your highness!" _The goblin bowed and was nearly out of breath. Jareth looked up at the goblin. His gaze was kind because he was in a good mood.

_"__Yes? What is it?" _

_"__The girl! The who ate the peach!" _

Jareth smiled at the sweet thought of Sarah. His last memory of her was still fresh in his mind. _"What of her?"_

_"__She's here in the city with Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus! She's in the Goblin City!_

_"__What! Stop her! Here take the baby and hide him! Call the guards! She must be stopped!" _

Jareth was in a panic. Sarah was coming and he hadn't hidden the baby. She was going to come and take him like that! Jareth looked out the large window and saw that Sarah and her friends were in a small battle with the goblins. Although they weren't the brightest of creatures, some were fighting amongst each other. He turned and helped hide Toby in the gravity defying staircases. He looked out the window again and saw that Sarah was only a few feet away from his castle. He had all of the goblins leave. Jareth ran up the stairs and to the room in which Toby was in.

Sarah ran into the castle and noticed that it was empty. She noticed that there was a room to the left. She started to run up the stairs when she noticed her friends where following.

_"__No I must do this on my own!" _

_"__But why?" _Hoggle asked.

_"__Yes, why?" _Sir Didymus gave her a forlorn look.

_"__Because that's how it's done!" _

_"__Should you need us?" _

_Yes, should you need us?" _

_"__I call." _Sarah turned around and ran up the stairs that led to Toby and Jareth. She was breathless when she entered a room full of stair cases. Some were upside down and others were right side up. Sarah didn't know where to look. Suddenly Jareth was beneath her. He walked up onto the platform where Sarah was standing. He was singing to her. Sarah almost couldn't think straight because of his smooth, velvet voice. Then he threw one of his crystals and it landed into Toby's lap.

Sarah started to run to Toby but no matter what she did Toby would disappear and reappear. She was running in circles! All the while Sarah could hear Jareth singing. She could hear him as if he was right next to her ear. She stopped, Toby was beneath her.

_"__Toby." _She sounded defeated. She looked for some quick way to reach her brother. It didn't take her long to realize that there was no easy way to reach him. So, instead of running after him she jumped.

Jareth watched Sarah jump. He was worried that she would be hurt. He made her fall and land into another dimension. This was neither Underground nor Aboveground. He wanted to be somewhere where he wouldn't be interrupted. She looked at him as if she had already won. Then Sarah did something he didn't expect. She quoted from the book that was his soul in Aboveground. She spoke the only words that had power over him.

_"__Through danger's untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours. And my-"_

_"__Stop!" _Jareth put his hand up. He made a crystal appear and within it he produced the ballroom vision. He was giving her his heart, his soul. His whole being. He wanted to be nowhere but with her. The only thing she needed to do was stop those accursed words!

_"__Let me rule you!" _He gasped, _"And I will be your slave." _

_"__And my kingdom is great. Damn! I can never remember that line!"_

Jareth could feel his strength weakening. She was so close to uttering the only words that could kill him. The only words that could turn him into something weak. Something that could kill him if said with the right force.

_"__Just fear me! Love me! Do as I say, and I will be your slave." _

_"__And my kingdom is as great…." _She looked him in the eyes and he knew that this was the moment he would be defeated forever. He would never steal another child. He would never see Sarah again.

_"__You have no power over me!" _

Jareth fell to his knees from the impact the words had on him. He was transforming against his will. There was nothing he could do. Sarah had uttered the words and he threw the crystal in the air. Sarah tried to catch the illusion that he had made for her. When she touched it the ball popped. Like a bubble, she looked down at him and the force of what she had done hit her. The next time Jareth looked up at her he was a large barn owl.

Sarah watched the bird with despair. She had defeated Jareth, she should be happy. Then why did she feel so lost, so distraught. _Maybe, I cared for him more than I thought I did. _She shook the thought from her head and ran upstairs. There she found Toby sleeping soundly in his bed.

She smiled softly and walked to her room. When she got there she saw all of the things that were in Labyrinth. She looked around and felt the feeling of loneliness. Her father was home and yet she was more alone then before. She looked into the mirror and wished her friends into her room. Her parents couldn't hear the party. She had everyone she could want in this party. There was only one person who she truly wanted.

During the party she had a lot of fun but the fun was covering up the sadness of losing Jareth. Once the party was done she flung herself on her bed. She laid there for a while until the events of Labyrinth passed through her head. She could see Jareth taunting her, mocking her. He had the strangest eyes and every time he caught hers, she was trapped.

Then Jareth had to go and give Sarah that peach. He had done something to it and Sarah knew. She took a bite anyway. When she did she was thrown into an illusion so powerful that she could feel her senses go haywire. They committed everything to memory. Sarah see the illusion as clear as her hand in front of her face. She pushed her head farther into the pillow. It was all her fault and now she would never see Jareth again. She sobbed into the pillow. When she finally fell asleep the pillow was soaked with her tears.

Once Sarah was safely in her own home Jareth landed on a branch outside of her window. He watched as she wished for her friends to visit her. He knew that this would be a daily thing for her. Jareth observed the party while remembering the moments before he was an owl.

_"__You have no power over me!" The fact that she had said that should have killed him. When she did say it he heard something in her voice. Was it… doubt? Was that what he truly heard in her voice? She had said it with such conviction. She had looked him in the eyes and said the words. Next thing he knew he was in the form of an owl. _

_Her words should have killed him. They would have killed him because of the power or of the heartbreak. He couldn't believe the fact that he was banished to the form of an owl. He shouldn't be so lucky the only conclusion was that she didn't truly believe the words. He thought he heard doubt. So he followed her into her world. _

He watched the party with boredom until they started to leave. Higgle was the last friend to leave. He knew that they had formed a very close bond. There was no way to stop the friendship that tied the two beings together. He almost left with the dwarf when he heard a faint noise.

He turned his head around and saw Sarah sitting on her bed. She sniffled again. He looked closer and saw the silent tears fall down her face. His heart slowly broke when he realized her reason for crying. She was crying because of him.

He decided that he would stay near her, in his owl form. Currently he was of no use in Underland because he was stuck in this form. He figured that the goblins could take care of themselves. He watched Sarah until she fell asleep. After she was sound asleep he landed above her window.

He would find a way to talk to her, even though he was a bird. Slowly he expanded his conscious to hers. He noticed that she wasn't having a dream. She would have gotten a lot of sleep but he entered her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Fourteen- After Labyrinth. _

_When she fell asleep her pillow was soaked with her tears. _She was sleeping soundly until she saw a ballroom appear. She looked down even though she knew what she was wearing. She saw the cream colored dress that fitted her perfectly. She looked around and saw that the ballroom was different than the peach illusion. The wall were a mocha color and the floor was a stained mahogany. She looked up and saw Jareth.

When her eyes met his she picked up her skirts up and ran to him. It didn't take long until she felt herself enter his arms. He sighed against her and lifted her chin. She smiled at him. He brought his hand and cupped her cheek. He also smiled when she leaned into his touch.

Slowly Jareth asked, "Why did you say those words?"

She pulled back so she could see his face clearly, "What?"

"You knew the power and the consequences of saying those words and yet, you said them anyway. I was merely asking why you said them."

She felt the tears build up in her eyes. "I needed to bring my brother back home, there wasn't a way around them. I was so desperate." She looked up and let the tears fall down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry." After saying this she let her head fall in defeat.

Sarah felt his thumb brush her tears away. "There is no reason to be sorry about what you did. You defeated me and I didn't let you go. Saying the words was the only thing you could do."

Jearth pulled back from her and she watched helplessly as he disappeared from her view. Sarah dropped to her knees when he was completely gone. Again she was plunged into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Jareth withdrew from Sarah's mind. He knew that entering her dreams was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself. Somehow there was enough magic here for him to visit her. He didn't think that it would work at first but when he saw Sarah he knew something changed.

Sarah was falling in love with him. He smiled after the dream. He had entered her mind without any resistance. He talked to her and held her without a second thought. She had ran to him! Not the other way around.

Jareth flew from his perch and made a small nest in the tree outside her window. He knew that he was going to be an owl for a while there was nothing to be done about that. The only thing that could save him now was Sarah falling in love with him or whishing herself away. Jareth fell asleep easily that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Fifteen- After Labyrinth_

_Again she was plunged into the darkness of a dreamless sleep. _Sarah awoke with a sad smile on her face. She remembered the short dream she had last night and how Jareth had hugged her. She stood up and stretched when she looked out her window. When she did she saw new nest in it. When she stood up on her tiptoes she saw a barn owl sleeping in it.

She backed up quickly. _ No, it's just a coincidence. I defeated, maybe killed, Jareth. He couldn't stay in this world when he was strong. _She looked into the nest again and nearly screamed. The bird was looking back at her. It had strange eyes and its feathers were wild and unruly.

She shook her head and closed her blinds. Then she changed into more appropriate clothes. Today she was going to go around town and have fun. It was Sunday and her parents were going to be watching Toby.

After she was done getting dressed she lifted the blinds a fraction. The bird was still there. He was watching her with an intense gaze. Again she had the sense that the bird was like Jareth. She shut the blinds and walked down stairs and out the front door.

Jareth was thoroughly interested in the girl called Sarah. She had seen him many times and he saw the recognition in her eyes. She knew that the bird outside her window had something to do with him. He felt hope rise up in him. _ Maybe she does love me. _Jareth flew from his perch and followed Sarah into town.

She was heading to the park to reenact her favorite book, The Labyrinth. Jareth stopped in midair when he saw her pull the book out of her coat pocket. She was holding it! He landed on a nearby lamp post and saw her saying the lines out loud. _"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is great." _ She looked down at the book again. She had forgotten the line as always. She looked down at the book to find the line. Jareth then used magic and the book flew out of her hands.

Sarah ran after the book. She knew that she was bringing up painful memories when reenacting the book but she had hoped that Jareth would show up. The stupid book flew out of her hands and now she was having a tough time getting it back. When she finally caught the book she sank to her knees. Sarah felt silent tears run down her cheeks again. _One of these days I will forget about him. He will no longer be a part of me. A figment of my imagination. _


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way. The only character that is mine is Archimedes._**

_Chapter Sixteen- After Labyrinth _

What Sarah didn't know was that Jareth had been watching her this whole time. She also didn't know that the longer he was near the stronger their bond will grow. So Jareth waited. He watched as time passed. Sarah was fifteen when she wished her brother away now she was twenty one.

She had become depressed after Labyrinth. Her father didn't understand and paid little attention to her. He would go out with Karen and leave Sarah to watch Toby. Sarah had a better bond with Toby after Labyrinth. As he got older he became more and more reckless. He would often get into trouble and cause Sarah grief. She waited until she was eighteen and then she left the house. She bought her own and went to college. She graduated early and got a photographing degree.

As her career grew she got happier. She loved her job but she noticed that her life was bleak and boring. She saw everything through her camera lens and yet she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She was twenty one and she still had dreams about Jareth every night. He would enter her dreams during the night and take over her thoughts during the day.

Jareth on the other hand was watching in silence as she moved through her daily life. He know knew the ways of the mortal world and he could see that Sarah was very successful. He also noticed that she was unhappy about something. Every night he would meld his mind with her own and enter her dreams. He tried to ask her what was wrong but she would doge the question every time. Until he saw a change in Sarah one night and he dared to ask her once more.

He was with his head in her lap one night when he asked her, "I have been asking what's wrong for quite some time now. I will get the answer tonight whether you want me to or not."

Sarah sighed in defeat and looked down at Jareth, "I know that right now my life is amazing. I have everything I could have ever wanted but something feels off. I feel like there is a piece of me missing and it can't be filled with material things."

Jareth looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile, "Like someone is missing?"

"Yes, I miss you. I see you in my dreams every night and when I wake up I have to face that you are gone. That I was the one who killed you and I didn't even get the chance to tell you how I have felt all along."

Jareth was sitting upright now, he was watching Sarah with serious eyes. "And how do you feel?"

Sarah looked at Jareth with tears in her eyes and said, "I love you. I always have and I always will"

Sarah sat upright and sobbed when she woke from her dream. _The whole moment was a dream? It was all in my head? _She rested her head in her hands. Slowly she felt the tears run down her face. "Oh, Jareth, I wish you were here right now." She said this out loud hoping for something to happen.

Then Sarah felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and saw that it was a hand. She gasped and looked up into the eyes that she had just wished for. There standing next to her was Jareth. He was smiling down at her and it seemed as if his amusement grew when she backed away further into the bed.

He tilted his head slightly and asked, "Why are you backing away from me Sarah?"

She was staring at Jareth as if she had seen a ghost, "I-I thought you were dead. I thought that I had killed you."

Jareth couldn't help but smile at this lovely creature in front of him, "No, love, your words did weaken me but they did not kill me. Not quite anyways."

Sarah was calming down but she still looked frightened, "What do you mean?"

Jareth answered with, "When you said those final words you made me change forms. Those words, they changed me into a barn owl. I think that when you said those words you did love me. That, my dear is why I was not killed. If anyone else had said that phrase I would not be here now. Then in your dream tonight you said you loved me. That was the first thing you did to bring me back. When you wished me here I was transformed back into my normal form and now here I am."

While Jareth was talking Sarah had moved closer to him as if drawn towards him by his voice alone. When he was done talking he leaned down until he was eye level with Sarah. He then abruptly said, "Do you love me?"

Sarah looked down in embarrassment and felt her cheeks grow red. When she did this Jareth used his finger tips to lift Sarah's chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Do you love me?" Jareth asked this again but in a more kind and hopeful voice.

When Sarah looked into his eyes she felt that fiery determination that had been missing for all of this time. So she answered with a strong, "Yes, yes I do."

Jareth brought his lips closer but stopped just before they met and whispered, "I love you too." Jareth could take it no longer and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out gentle until the two felt the passion that they have for each other. Jareth parted Sarah's lips and deepened the kiss. Sarah only responded with equal passion.

When the finally broke apart they were gasping for breath. Sarah, still on the bed, looked up at her lover and pecked him on the lips one final time. Jareth then took her hand and lifted her off the bed. "Shall we go, love?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
